Follow In My Footsteps
"Follow In My Footsteps" is a song performed by Simon Le Bon, which was released on the Requiem For The Americas album by EMI in 1989. About the song Written by Simon Le Bon and Jonathan Elias, the song is a tribute to the native Americans. "Follow In My Footsteps" was recorded in May 1988 at the Davout Studios (France), at the same time other members of Duran Duran were also recording at the studios for their contribution towards the ''Requiem For The Americas'' album. The song was written during sessions for Big Thing and was considered for inclusion on the album before becoming a Simon Le Bon solo effort. Demos of the song in various stages turned up on The Medicine, a bootleg album of stolen Big Thing demos. During development, the song was previously titled "I Am the Medicine". Simon Le Bon performed the song with Susanna Hoffs of The Bangles singing backing vocals. The track also features guitarist Warren Cuccurullo and drummer Steve Ferrone. The recording was released as a 7" vinyl single in Italy during 1989, housed in a unique ''Requiem For The Americas'' teepee picture sleeve. Other appearances Albums: *''Requiem For The Americas'' *''The B-Sides Part 2'' *''Dance Into The Firs'' *''Simon Le Bon Story'' *''I Am The Medicine'' *''B-Sides & Rarities'' *''Simon Le Bon - Footsteps'' *''Secret Oktober'' *''Take It Away'' *''Rarities and Solo Projects'' *''Simon Le Bon - The Stories'' *''Requiem For The Americas: Special Introductory Presentation'' Track listing EMI 06 2039157 / EMI ENIGMA 06 2039159 #"Follow In My Footsteps" #"Talk With Grandfather" Personnel Personnel on "Follow In My Footsteps": *Simon Le Bon - Lead vocals *Susanna Hoffs - Backing vocals *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Sherman Foote - Guitar *Alex Lasarenko - Keyboards *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *Steve Ferrone - Drums *Sherman Foote - Chapman stick *Akan Schwartberg - Percussion *Daniel C Hill - Cree & kiowa voice Personnel on "Talk With Grandfather" (B-side): *Belen Pena Magna - Xipe totec drummer *Jesus Ibanez Ramiezz - Xipe totec drummer *Lazaro Arvizu - Xipe totec drummer *Pedro Ruiz - Xipe totec drummer *Sergio Ruiz - Xipe totec drummer *Sherman Foote - Textural guitar *Garry Barlough - Narration *Jonathan Elias - Sound collage *Sherman Foote - Sound collage *Ernie Longwalker - Voice Lyrics Where the earth receives The seeds from the sky Where the ancient fill the newborn With the breath of life I will run once more Before this body dies I go running and I feel my muscles Burning in the light In our innocence the world is young And strong, beating at the center of perfection, Is this heart of mine Feel the mountain move to hear our song See the children stand where they belong Follow in my footsteps now Follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps I am the lightning streak Across the brooding sky I am witness to the spirit Of your sunrise Call if your fever's rage Is in need of tenderness Feel that I am, feel that I am Feel that I am, the medicine Feel the mountain move to hear our song Hear the thunder rolling for our song Call the wind Call the rain Call the first ones by their names Call the moon Call the sun Call the blood back to my veins Follow in my footsteps now Follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps Feel the mountain move to hear our song Hear the thunder rolling for our song Call the wind Call the rain Call the first ones by their names Call the moon Call the sun Call the blood back to my veins Follow in my footsteps now Follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps You can follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps Follow in my footsteps yeah Category:Simon Le Bon songs